


Entwined Souls

by alota_cookin



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: F/M, Humor, Reincarnation, Romance, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alota_cookin/pseuds/alota_cookin
Summary: When you find a soul mate, a soul that connects and understands yours, it can be utterly amazing. But what if your soul is entwined with another, tangled and weaved together? Is it different? Is it more intense? AJ is about to find out.





	1. Chapter 1

Your soul lives on forever.  
Love follows you.  
Love will find you, no matter where you are.  
Time passes but love never dies.  
Love lasts for more than a lifetime.

_“I love you my darling, Alice.” His voice whispered softly as his wife drew her last breath and passed peacefully away. Delicately, Samuel ran his fingers through her short, silver hair. The past 93 years, he had spent joyously basking in her love._

_This time had been easy._

_They had found each other in elementary school and hadn’t parted since. Life had brought them such happiness and the most wonderful little family, which stood beside him, saying goodbye to their beloved mother. They knew he wouldn’t make it long without her, for she was the center of his world. It was only a matter of time before he would join her and be off on their new adventure._

_What would the next life bring? This one had been so happy as had some others, but then some had brought more sorrow, turmoil and pain._

_Where would their souls turn up?_

_How long would it take them to find each other again? Last time, it took so long, they only shared a few short years together._

_Would they recognize each other instantly as they had this time? Or would it take time to find the connection and realize they found each other, like the last time?  
All he knew was that he would find her. Somehow. Somewhere. Without fail. Their souls were entwined. She was his true love. Nothing could change that. Absolutely…nothing._


	2. Chapter 2

_“I love you too, Joshua.” The short brunette caressed his cheek as he looked down at their newborn child. “Isn’t she beautiful?”  
“Yes. She’s absolutely perfect, Laura. What should we name her?” They both looked at the baby with admiration, taking in the curves of her tiny face and the shimmer in her big, blue eyes. _

AJ slowly ran his hands over his face, letting out a deep sigh as the scene flashed through his mind. As always, something told him that the memory was his. These flashbacks happened often throughout his life and every time it was different faces he saw, different names he heard, a different life surrounding him. But there was one constant factor. One thing that remained the same between every fragment of a memory that would randomly pop in his mind. 

Love.

A love that was almost overwhelming and enveloped him in a warmth he couldn’t describe.

A love that brought him comfort and a sense of belonging.

A love that made him feel like he could conquer anything, as long as he had it.

It was nothing like he had ever experienced but something he strongly desired. Then again, if these really were his own memories, he HAD found this love before. Not just once but over and over again. That’s when it hit him. 

No matter what the memory was or who he was in the memory, that love felt the same every time. Maybe the woman was the same every time, too. Could it be that their souls always found each other? In this moment he realized that he had been going about this the wrong way. 

“You have that look on your face again.” Howie, his best friend, plopped next to him on the couch, backstage, in Baltimore. “What was it this time?”

“Joshua and Laura with a brand new baby girl.” Besides his mom, Howie was the only one who knew about AJ’s little flashbacks. After all, the world would surely think he was crazy, if they knew he had memories of his past lives. So many people don’t even believe in that kind of thing. “What if she’s out there, somewhere?”

Everything started to make sense, in his mind as he thought about each of his relationships. All of them had pretty much started with him talking to a woman he thought was hot and it would always lead to him hoping that deep feeling of love would come. But it never did. What if the feeling wouldn’t come, unless it was with her. Maybe it had to be HER. Perhaps he needed to seek out the feeling first, then the feeling would lead him to her.

“Who? Laura? Or the baby?” Howie’s brows crinkled, in confusion. He was never really convinced of these memories AJ claimed to have. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust or believe his friend, but it seemed more like a fantasy, rather than reality. By no means, would he ever tell AJ that, though.

“Laura. Er...well...whoever she is, in this life.” Right then, Alexander James McLean resolved that he would find that woman, wherever she may be in this lifetime. After all, he just turned 33 and he wasn’t getting any younger. Besides, if this love truly existed like he felt it did, he wanted it sooner rather than later. “Maybe our souls are just destined to be together, D. I’ve been trying to find this feeling in my relationships but what if I can’t because they aren’t her?”

“Wait. What?”

“Keep up with me here, man. If she’s my soul mate then I can’t find that feeling with anyone other than her. That’s why my relationships are so empty and always fail…” Leaning his head back, he started to wonder what she would look like. Would he recognize her? Know her, by her smile or touch? Would she know him? 

“I think your search is going to have to wait, man. We literally just started a pretty dynamic tour here. It took so long to get everything ironed out, to go on the road with the New Kids.” Out of the corner of his eyes, AJ just sent him a glare.

“Oh for fuck sake, D!” Shaking his head, he began to chuckle. “I wasn’t talking about abandoning the tour. If you think about it, a tour is the perfect way to do this. Different places every day. Exposure to thousands of people. I just need to be more aware of my surroundings and the people I meet.”

“Ok, ok! Just uh...let me know if there’s anything I can do to help.” Howie got up, shaking his head. “But for now, let’s get ready for a kick ass show.”

AJ smiled, as he began to prepare for the show. Somehow, he now knew that she would walk out of his dreams and into reality. Into his arms. He just had to find a way to search for her without becoming distracted, which may not be as easy as it sounded.

Every time he stepped out, on stage, he felt a surge of excitement. No matter how many years passed, that would never change. Tonight, though, would be the first night that he didn’t let himself get completely lost in that feeling. He would allow himself to feel the energy, yes, but there was a more important feeling to be looking out for. Somehow, he felt a new peace come over him. He couldn’t explain it, if he tried, but it was like he was finally on the right path.


	3. Chapter 3

Over a month had passed and the tour had now landed the group in Phoenix, Arizona. AJ was currently strolling down a busy street, dressed to blend in and with his hat pulled low. Every chance he got, he would try to get himself out and around more people because he figured the more women he was around, the more likely he would find her. So far, there had been no luck.

Then it happened.

He felt the warmth surrounding him in the softest of hugs. 

It was faint, wouldn’t have even been noticeable if he hadn’t been paying attention. But it made his heart race.

Coming to a halt, he looked around knowing she had to be close. There were so many people. How would he figure out who she was, in a crowd like this? His head whipped from one side to the other, then he turned around, almost frantic as he looked for her. She was here. Somewhere. 

Every one of his senses were heightened as he continued looking in every direction. It didn’t take long to figure out that the intensity of the feeling changed depending on where he moved and, probably, also on where she moved. Weaker. Stronger. It was like the true love version of hot or cold. 

Following the feeling wasn’t as easy as he had hoped, but he was determined. The warmth was nearly intoxicating as it completely enveloped him. Then, out of nowhere, he felt a jolt of electricity surge through him as someone bumped into him.

“Oh my! Sorry!” That voice! It was the sweetest tone, with a bit of an accent, and it made his heart skip a beat. It took him a moment to regain his composure enough to turn around. 

“No prob…” No! No! Where was she?! He had expected her to still be there but she had already moved on. Blended into the crowd. Didn’t she feel it? Didn’t she know it was him. “Fuck.” 

Just as his phone buzzed in his right pocket, he spotted her. He couldn’t tear his eyes off her as he reached down to silence the alarm that was meant to tell him it was time to get to the arena. She was kind of hard to miss, with that hair, and deep within his heart he just knew that was her. So, in a matter of moments he found her, heard her cute little voice, saw just the back of her, and then lost her.

“Well that didn’t go as planned.” Reluctantly, he waved down a cab. Every fiber, of his being, wanted to chase her down but time wasn’t on his side. If he didn’t leave, he’d be late for sound check and it would put the whole show behind schedule.

Once in the cab, he turned to watch out the window, hoping to catch another glimpse. Luckily for him, the cab stopped at a red light and there she was. His brows crinkled in surprise and his hand reached for the door handle. Fuck it. The show could wait an extra 10 minutes, he needed to talk to her.

Time, again, wasn’t on his side and the cab began moving forward before he was able to carry out his plan. Fate must not be ready for them to meet yet. Or at least that’s what he was now trying to convince himself. For the remainder of the ride, he leaned his head back, with his eyes closed, attempting to burn her image into his memory. He couldn’t forget her. He wouldn’t.

“AJ! You’re late, man.” Howie looked up as AJ wandered into the room, with a blank stare. “Are you ok?”

“I found her.” The words tumbled out with a heavy sigh, his heart sinking even more as he began to get ready for sound check. “But I didn’t get to meet her.”

“Whoa! Are you sure?!” Up and on his feet quickly, Howie made his way over to his friend. Unable to believe AJ actually found this soul mate, he couldn’t stop the questions from flying out. 

“What was she like? Why didn’t you get to meet her? How do you know it was really her? How are you going to find her again?!”

“Yes, I’m sure, Howie. I could feel it when she was close. Then she bumped into me and it was like I was struck by lightning or something. But, by the time I turned around, she was already half a block away. Then my stupid alarm went off that I needed to get my ass here.”

“Oh. That sucks. So you don’t know what she looks like?” Like a kid, listening to grandpa tell stories, Howie stared at his friend with wide eyes, afraid to miss a single detail.

“Actually, I think I do. I think I spotted her when I turned around. At least, my heart felt like it was her.” Thinking of the woman made him chuckle and faintly feel the warmth again. 

“Well quit beating around the bush and tell me!” 

“Ok. Calm down. You’re not going to believe me anyways.” His chuckle turned into a full laugh as he finished tying his shoes. Plopping a hat on his head, he was ready for the stage.

“Why not?” Curiosity fully had its grip on Howie now. This was amazing. He never should have doubted AJ.

“She’s on the shorter side, I doubt she’s even five and a half feet. And she appears to be a natural redhead with really long curls.” Never would he have picked out such a woman and he couldn’t help but laugh again. “Her voice was kind of...small...if that makes any sense. And she had a bit of a country twang.”

“So the exact opposite of everything you’re attracted to?” One of Howie’s brows rose slowly. He was now trying to decide if this was reality or if AJ took a hard hit to the head and was just hallucinating.

“Opposite of everything I thought I was attracted to, yeah. But she was so damn cute! Oh my god...her t-shirt had a big ol’ John Deere tractor on the back of it!” The thought, alone, sent AJ into a fit of laughter. It wasn’t aimed at her though, it was purely because she was literally everything he never imagined. 

“Ok that shirt means there is no way she’s from a big city like Phoenix. How are you going to find her again?” 

“That, my friend, is a part of the mystery. I’m just happy to know she’s out there. That she does exist. And this feeling...is even better than I remembered!” 

Alexander James McLean was on cloud nine that night and nothing could wipe away his smile. She wasn’t at the show or the after party. But it didn’t matter. She made an impression on his heart and he was more determined, than ever, to find her again.


	4. Chapter 4

Unfortunately for AJ, his mind was so preoccupied by her, that he had been experiencing a string of bad luck ever since seeing her. It had been two weeks since he saw her and he had turned in to the definition of a clutz. Now he was on stage in Kansas City, trying hard to focus on the song he was supposed to be singing and the moves his feet should be making. He wasn’t having much luck though.   
First, he thought maybe he spotted her in the crowd. He missed half the chorus before realizing she was too close and there was no feeling, so it couldn’t be her. Howie had to nudge him back to reality but that only lasted a few minutes before…

_“Samuel! Stop it! I’m trying to cook dinner.” Her hair was dark blonde and pulled up into a neat bun as she smiled widely at her husband, swatting him with a pot holder._

Aj paused on stage as her playful giggle filled his mind. Of all his memories, he truly loved the ones of Alice and Samuel. They had met as children and grew up together, their love sprouting in the teen years. Not once had they strayed from each other or been with anyone else. There was just something about the way they treated each other, the way they showed their love, the way everything just seemed so perfect, that made AJ’s heart swell. 

_“Oh come now, my darling. All I want is a welcome home kiss. It’s been a long day.” His arms wrapped around her small waist and gently pulled her to him. With a slight shake of the head she smiled before leaning up on her toes to give him a soft kiss._

“AJ!” The feeling of a hand wrapping around his arm and yanking him backwards, jolted him back to reality. Blink a few times, he realized that he was mere inches from walking right off the edge of the stage. Apparently, no matter how many times you do something, you still need to pay attention every time...that would disprove the idea of knowing something so well that you could do it with your eyes shut.

“Oops.” AJ lifted his shoulders, giving Brian a goofy grin. “My bad.”

“Are you ok?!” Brian questioned, as he and Nick rushed to his side, once the last song ended. “You nearly got yourself killed out there!” Brian wasted no time, giving AJ’s shoulders a stern shake, as soon as they got offstage. 

“Don’t be so dramatic Bri. I just kinda got lost in the feeling, I guess. That’s all.” Well, it wasn’t a complete lie. He just didn’t explain exactly which feeling that he got lost in. Brian definitely wouldn’t understand. Sure he was generally open minded, but reincarnation goes against pretty much every bullet point of Brian’s religion. 

“Whatever man. I don’t know what is up with you lately, but I’m really beginning to worry.” Brian rose a brow, suspiciously. “It’s like you keep drifting off into another world. Please tell me you haven’t picked up drinking again.”

“Seriously, Bri?! Do I really SEEM drunk, to you?” Raising a brow right back, AJ smirked a bit.

“Ok. No. But something is up. You may be the closest with Howie but I DO still know you pretty well.” With a pointed look, Brian crossed his arms in a manner that was supposed to tell AJ that he better start talking.

“You’re right. Something IS up. But you’re not going to believe me and you’ll probably try to convince me that it’s impossible. So why bother having this discussion? Hmm?”

“What makes you soooo sure of that? I’m an understanding guy, AJ.”

“Typically, yes. You are. But this goes against everything you believe and what the Bible tells you is true.” 

“Oh no!” Brian’s eyes flew open wide as his mind began to spin. “You killed someone, on a Sunday, because some false god that you worship told you to and you’ve been lying about it this whole time because you were coveting his wife and proceeded to commit adultery! And knowing you, you were taking the Lord’s name in vain the entire time, too. That’s like SEVEN of the commandments AJ!”

“Oh for fuck sake!” AJ threw his hands up in exasperation, yet was somehow not surprised that Brian would come up with a story like that. “Where do you even come up with these ridiculous ideas?! Nevermind. It’s probably from all those years of hanging out with Nick. Anyways, no. You’re a tad bit off base.”

“Did you burn down a church? Have you joined a biker gang?! Are you peddling drugs at the after parties?”

“Brian! No! Seriously?!” Letting out a deep sigh, AJ decided he might as well come clean. After all, even if Howie didn’t admit it out loud, he didn’t fully believe the stories either, so what difference did it make if Brian knew, too. “The short version is...I believe I have had many past lives and that I find my soulmate in every life. We both look different, have different names and even have drastically different lives every time, but we always find each other. It’s like our souls are entwined and can’t stay apart, or something. And I’ve been distracted lately because in Phoenix, I found her but didn’t get the chance to talk to...or even get close to her. There. See?”

“...” Silence filled the room as Brian just stared at him, blinking a few times before finally speaking. “Well that was anticlimactic.”

“I know. Much less interesting than a biker gang or adulterous murder.” A chuckle escaped AJ’s lips as he rolled his eyes and shook his head in disbelief. “But it still goes against your beliefs of going straight to heaven or hell after you die.”

“You’re not wrong. However...“ Brian’s voice trailed off as he thought, very deeply about everything AJ had just confessed. “...the Lord works in mysterious ways. Who am I to say it’s not possible. Maybe some people are reincarnated a few times before going to heaven? I mean, it’s an odd concept, to me, but not necessarily completely insane.”

“Wait. What?” Furrowing his brows, AJ looked at Brian as if his skin had just melted off his body, to reveal that Brian was truly an alien that had taken human form. “So...you aren’t going to try praying over me or some shit?” That went surprisingly well.

“Noooo. But I do want to know more about this whole thing. I’m curious. I mean, what makes you think you’ve had past lives? And how do you know the woman you saw was the same one? I have so many questions.”

When they made it back to the hotel, Brian followed AJ to his room with a continuous string of questions. AJ was quite relieved to find that Brian seemed to believe him even more than Howie did. They spent nearly two hours in deep conversation that led to Brian’s final conclusion...


End file.
